


Defying All Description

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: Their true forms are none of the fanciful possibilities that humans have imagined.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Defying All Description

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "energy beings."

Their true forms are none of the fanciful possibilities that humans have imagined. There are no unblinking eyes, no wheels within wheels, no fire. No holy light or infernal darkness. No halos, no horns. And Crowley, deep in his cosmic essence, is nothing like a snake.

Nor are they humanoid, although even they, sometimes, have come close to forgetting this. For more than six thousand years they have worn human shapes, even when incorporeal, even in Hell and Heaven. For convenience, for expediency, for control, as decreed by authorities lower down and higher up.

But what they are, truly, is nothing other than the pure, raw substance of creation, energy shaped without form into the pattern of an individual soul. They are without dimension, without limit, without motion, without time.

To a human sufficiently attuned to such things, they might, in this naked state, appear as dust motes in the air, visible even in places unilluminated by the sun, or perhaps only as a half-glimpsed shimmer in the corner of the eye. But this is an illusion. It captures nothing of what they are. It explains nothing.

When they join, in this state, they are not a cloud mingling with a cloud, or a wave rippling through a wave, or any other physical analogy a human mind might fumble for. They are two beings touching at every point in the universe, two beings who have, for the moment, never been apart, and there is no word for what this means in any human language, no concept of it in any human consciousness. It is, in the purest, strictest sense, ineffable. But that word does not describe it, either, and even in human form, they do not use it. Not for this.

What they do is not coupling. It is not sex. It is nothing any other beings have ever done.

And yet, when it is over, when they return, afterward, to pour themselves again into the familiar vessels of their Earthly bodies, they always turn to each other, like human lovers. And, like human lovers, they kiss.


End file.
